Digimon Battle Wars
by 00o-DigiLink-Kaito212-o00
Summary: Dunia menjadi Kacau Saat Masa Lalu Dan Masa Depan mulai bertabrakan dikarenakan Oleh Sebuah Digimon Dengan Kekuatan Luar Biasa Membuka Dimensi Ruang dan Waktu untuk mengacaukan Dunia. Kini Para Anak-anak terpilih harus Berjuang Menghentikannya Bersama-sama dengan Para Battlers masa Depan yang akan Membantu Mereka. Happy Reading !


Digimon

Battle Wars

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Akiyoshi Hongo

Toei Animation

And Bandai Corp.

* * *

><p>Tahun 2024, apa yang diharapkan? Mobil terbang, Gedung-gedung pencakar langit, Alien, Tekhnologi yang Rumit ? Bisa saja begitu. Namun kali ini akan aku ceritakan tentang seorang Battler dari tahun yang sama, tahun 2024. Dia adalah seorang Battler Tingkat-A yang sebentar lagi akan naik menuju tingkat tertinggi, Tingkat-S. Pada tahun 2024 dikatakan bahwa ada sebuah bentuk kehidupan jaringan yang berevolusi seiring waktu berjalan melalui kepintaran dari manusia. Mereka adalah makhluk yang sangat lucu, namun terkadang Menyeramkan. Mereka adalah <em><strong>Digimon<strong>_.

Di tahun 2024 Digimon dikenal sebagai sebuah makhluk yang terhubung dengan manusia melalui Ikatan tak terlihat, contohnya jika seorang manusia lahir maka sebuah Digimon pun akan muncul juga dan secara tidak langsung telah terhubung satu sama lain. Kebenarannya, Digimon adalah makhluk yang unik berbeda dari makhluk kebanyakan. Kadang mereka membantu para manusia membereskan tugas rumah, bermain bersama, atau bahkan Bertarung.

Pertarungan Digimon telah menjadi olahraga yang sangat populer baik untuk anak kecil maupun bagi para orang dewasa. Peraturanya sendiri pun cukup unik, Digimon yang kehilangan Data mereka sebanyak 70 persen maka akan langsung kalah tanpa pengecualian.

Dan salah satu penikmat dari Olahraga ini adalah Raita, seorang siswa kelas 2 SMA yang hari ini akan mengalahkan Musuh terakhirnya agar dapat naik ke tingkat yang lebih tinggi, yaitu tingkat-S.

Gradias Colloseum, 14:26...

"**[BAIKLAH PARA HADIRIN SEKALIAN, MARI KITA MULAI PERTARUNGANNYA !]**"

Teriak sebuah pengeras suara yang diikuti oleh sorak sorai dari para penonton yang sungguh antusias dengan pertarungan hari ini. Sorak soraipun langsung berhenti saat lampu mulai dipadamkan dan Lampu Sorot mulai dinyalakan ke Dua bagian yang berlawanan tempat dimana para kontestan akan keluar.

"**[DISISI BIRU DARI ARENA, DIA ADALAH JUARA BERTAHAN KELAS-A YANG SELALU MENAHAN PARA KONTESTAN YANG AKAN NAIK MENUJU KELAS-S. DIALAH SATU-SATUNYA... RYU TAZEGAWA !]**" Teriak sang pembawa acara yang berdiri di tengah arena dengan sebuah papan yang melayang di atasnya.

Saat nama itu mulai terpanggil, Penonton pun mulai menjadi histeris, sang remaja 17 tahun berambut coklat lurus itu mulai menaiki tangga menuju arena. Diikuti oleh sebuah Digimon tingkat Rookie yang bernama BlackBiyomon. Burung berkaki dua itu pun mulai memasuki arena bersama-sama dengan Partnernya. Bulunya yang hitam sedikit tertiup oleh angin saat Digimon itu memijakkan kakinya pada Arena berlantai Layar Hologram tersebut. Lampu yang menyoroti Ryu pun mulai dimatikan saat Kontestan kedua mulai dipanggil ke arena.

"**[DAN DISISI MERAH DARI ARENA, DIA ADALAH REMAJA YANG BELAKANGAN INI BERUSAHA KERAS AGAR DAPAT SAMPAI KE KELAS-S. INILAH DIA... RAITA SAITOU !]**"

Penonton pun tak kalah histerisnya saat Remaja 17 tahun berambut putih spiky itu mulai memasuki arena, bersama dengan Digimonnya yang bernama RobKeramon. Sorak sorai para penonton pun mulai meledak saat mereka melihat RobKeramon yang nampak persis seperti Keramon pada umumnya, namun yang membedakan adalah warna kulitnya yang hitam dan juga jubahnya yang menggantikan Kalung kuning berduri yang Keramon biasa pakai. (kalau ada waktu, nanti aku gambar dan post biar nampak jelas gambarannya seperti apa :) )

"... Raita, lama tak jumpa ya ?"sapa Ryu yang hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin di matanya.

"Ya, lama tak jumpa..."Jawabnya menurunkan sedikit kepalanya sembari tetap memandanginya.

"apa kau pikir bisa mengalahkanku setelah kekalahanmu 2 tahun lalu ?"

"Diamlah... Kami telah berubah sejak saat itu, kami telah lebih kuat dari sebelumnya..."jawabnya geram dengan perendahan yang dilakukan oleh Ryu kepadanya.

"... Mungkin saja..."balsnya yang membuat Darah Raita makin memanas.

"**[BAIKLAH, TANPA MENUNDA LEBIH LAMA LAGI MARI KITA MULAI PERTARUNGAN INI !]**"

Para penonton pun mulai Histeris, bahkan sebagian dari mereka ada juga yang berteriak dengan senangnya melihat pertarungan hari ini. Lalu sebuah Kubus persegi pun mulai turun dengan membawa Angka-angka yang makin lama makin menurun dari

.5..

.

.

.

.4..

.

.

.

.3..

.

.

.

.2..

.

.

.

.1..

.

.

.

_**[START!]**_

Digimon

Battle Wars

Chapter 1

START!

Saat mendengar tanda dimulainya pertarungan, Teriakan penonton pun mulai muncul dan membuat suasana menjadi semakin meriah. Sang Pembawa acara pun mulai menyingkir dari arena, memberi ruang bagi para _Battlers_ agar dapat memulai pertarungan mereka.

Sambil berdiri di atas sebuah Podium berbentuk bulat beralaskan Alumunium, keduanya menarik Digital Decoder yang terkait di Sisi kanan Sabuk milik mereka. Digital Decoder adalah sebuah alat Trans-DNA yang menggunakan Ikatan penghubung antar Manusia dan Digimon mereka untuk memompa aliran Data dalam tubuh mereka bagaikan Adrenalin yang diinjeksikan, membuat Digimon yang Terhubung mulai merubah Kode dalam tubuh mereka yang berakibat pada perubahan Bentuk Digimon yang berujung pada Perubahan bentuk dan Kekuatan Digimon tersebut. Setelah Digital Decoder (DD) berada di tangan keduanya pun langsung melempar tangan mereka keatas yang diikuti oleh Cahaya yang Keluar dari DD, diikuti oleh munculnya Cincin Data besar yang melingkari tangan mereka. Para penonton pun mulai Bersorak sekali lagi melihat Pertarungan akan segera dimulai.

"DNA, COMBINE !" Teriak Raita, Ryu pun mengikutinya.

"DATA, COMBINE !"

Lalu kedua digimon itu pun mulai Bersinar, Badan para Digimon juga telah berubah menjadi bentuk Digimon yang berbeda. Cahayanya pun mulai surut, dan penampilan kedua Digimon itu pun mulai terlihat.

"BLACKGARUDAMON !" teriaknya dengan Suara yang sedikit lebih dewasa. Digimon berbentuk manusia Burung itu memiliki bulu berwarna hitam dengan Mata yang merah menyala. Digimon ini juga memiliki Sepasang sayap yang membentang luas bagaikan Sayap Burung Raksasa.

"RODIABOROMON !" Digimon keduapun mulai muncul mengikuti BlackGarudamon yang kemunculannya lebih awal Daripadanya. Rodiaboromon adalah Digimon yang lebih mirip seperti Diaboromon pada umumnya, yang membedakan mereka adalah Warna Armor dari Rodiaboromon yang berwarna Hitam gelap, dan Rodiaboromon tidak hanya memiliki Sepasang Tangan saja, melainkan Dua Pasang tangan yang keluar dari masing-masing Bahunya. Dan yang lebih mencolok Dari Rodiaboromon adalah Jubah Hitamnya yang Ia Pakai, sama seperti saat Ia masih dalam tingkat Evolusi Rookie.

"Kau akan Kujadikan makan malamku untuk hari ini, dasar Laba-Laba menjijikan !"Seru BlackGarudamon.

"Dan Paruh sendokmu itu akan kujadikan Hiasan di Depan Gradias Colloseum !"

"Huh?! Siapa yang Kau panggil Paruh Sendok ?! Akan ku Hajar Kau !"

#Whuuss!

Digimon burung itu pun mulai melaju dengan Amarah dihatinya yang Ia tanamkan pada Rodiaboromon, digimon itu pun terus mengepakkan sayapnya hingga Ia berhasil sampai di Depan Wajah Rodiaboromon. Dia pun hanya terbang didepannya, terus mengepakkan sayapnya, menimbulkan Sedikit angin di Permukaan. Digimon itu pun mulai melemparkan Ketiga Cakar Tangannya kearah Rodiaboromon, namun Dengan Refleks Cepat yang Ia miliki, Ia dapat menghindari serangan dari BlackGarudamon.

#Whuush!

#Blam!

Suara itu pun mengiringi Cakar tajam milik BlackGarudamon saat Cakar miliknya Tak mengenai Rodiaboromon dan malah menghantam permukaan dengan Keras sehingga hasilnya Cakarnya lah yang Tertancap. Suara Sorakan mulai keluar untuk Raita dan Digimon Miliknya, Rodiaboromon.

"**[BENAR-BENAR MENARIK, RODIABOROMON NAMPAKNYA MEMILIKI REFLEKS GERAK YANG MELEBIHI BLACKGARUDAMON ! APA YANG AKAN TERJADI SELANJUTNYA ?!]**"

"AYO, RAITA !"

"KALAHKAN DIA RAITA !"

"AKHIRI SEKARANG !"

#Dap!

#Dap!

#Dap!

#Sreeett!

Sorakan penonton untuk Raita pun semakin mengeras saat Rodiaboromon mulai melaju dengan Kedua kakinya menuju BlackGarudamon yang Cakarnya baru terlepas. Para pendukung Ryu pun hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunduk malu terhadap Idola mereka saat ini yang posisinya tidak terlalu menguntungkan. Saat Rodiaboromon telah sampai didepannya, Keduanya pun Sempat bertatapan sekilas sebelum Digimon itu melancarkan serangan miliknya.

#BAASS!

BlackGarudamon pun mulai melayang ke Sisi kanan Arena, membuatnya tersetrum Sebuah pembatas Elektrik yang sengaja dipasang agar para Digimon tak dapat keluar. Data BlackGarudamon pun terlihat telah terkuras sebesar 30 persen, terlihat dari Data-Meter yang terdapat di atas Kepala BlackGarudamon yang menunjukkan masih tersisa 70 persen Data Miliknya.

"Si-Sial kau Rodiaboromon..."Ejeknya saat mencoba untuk berdiri, Rodiaboromon pun hanya bisa terdiam dan mencoba untuk tetap Fokus dan tidak terpancing pada perkataannya.

"... Boleh juga, untuk anak seukuranmu..."Kata Ryu yang Nampak seperti Ejekan padanya, Raita yang darahnya mulai mendidih telah terpancing oleh Perkataan Ryu yang benar-benar mengejeknya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"DIAMLAH !"

"Raita! Kau harus tetap fokus, Jangan Bi-"

#BLAM!

#DAAR!

"Guhuk !"Rodiaboromon pun mulai terhantam kebelakang oleh BlackGarudamon yang menyebabkannya Terhempas dan Menabrak Tembok Kaca tebal yang melindungi Raita, Partnernya. Rodiaboromon tadinya hendak ingin mengingatkan Raita agar tak terpancing oleh perkataan Ryu, namun Kata-Katanya telah Dipotong oleh BlackGarudamon saat Digimon itu melihat Celah untuk menyerangnya.

"**[WAH ! TIDAK KUSANGKA, BLACKGARUDAMON MEMANFAATKAN KEADAAN DISAAT RODIABOROMON SEDANG SIBUK BERBICARA DENGAN PARTNERNYA ! BENAR-BENAR PILIHAN WAKTU YANG TEPAT UNTUK MENYERANG !]**"

"Woohoo !"

"Itu bagus Ryu !"

"Ryu !"

Sorakan pun mulai berganti sisi saat Para pendukung Ryu melihat Digimon miliknya mulai menyerang balik saat Rodiaboromon sedang sibuk. Dan kini pendukung Raita hanya bisa mendesah saja melihat Jagoan mereka yang lengah dan terserang oleh Musuh.

"Rodiaboromon !"Teriak Raita.

Digimon itu pun mulai Kembali Bangkit dan Berlari kearah BlackGarudamon untuk menyerang balik. Ia pun mulai melompat dan mulai Membidik BlackGarudamon untuk Serangannya.

"CATASTROPHE CANNON !" Lalu Sebuah Lubang bagaikan Mulut di dadanya mulai terbuka yang Diikuti oleh keluarnya sebuah Bola Energi berwarna ungu dari sana dan Menghantam BlackGarudamon.

Data milik BlackGarudamon kini telah Terkuras Sebanyak 20 Persen Menyisakan sisa 50 Persen tersisa. Untungnya BlackGarudamon melindungi Tubuhnya dengan Menggunakan Sayap di Punggungnya, jika tidak dia akan langsung Kalah dalam pertarungan ini.

"..."Keheningan pun mulai meyelimuti Ryu Saat Digimon miliknya hanya bisa menyeret tubuhnya sendiri mundur sementara Rodiaboromon mulai mendekat, berjalan perlahan Kearahnya.

"RAITA !"

"RAITA !"

"RATIA !"

Sorakan itu terus berlanjut saat perlahan demi perlahan BlackGarudamon mulai terpojok ke Sisi Arena, dirinya pun sempat tersetrum sedikit saat Bulunya menyentuh Pinggiran Arena yang Dialiri oleh Listrik. Tangan Kanan Rodiaboromon mulai terangkat keatas, Digimon itu pun mulai mengumpulkan seluruh kekuatan Yang Ia miliki. Pupil BlackGarudamon mulai mengecil, saat melihat Rodiaboromon akan menghantamnya dengan serangan terakhir miliknya.

"**[NAMPAKNYA RODIABOROMON AKAN MENGAKHIRI PERTARUNGAN INI DENGAN SERANGAN TERAKHIR YANG AKAN DILONTARKANNYA ! DAN NAMPAKNYA BLACKGARUDAMON TAK DAPAT BERBUAT APA-APA SEKARANG !]**"

"Enyahlah, Unggas !" Ejek Rodiaboromon.

Lalu Cakar Besar milik Rodiaboromon mulai Turun dan Meng-

#Dar!

Suara petir yang tidak biasanya terdengar di Gradias Colloseum pun akhirnya mulai terdengar pada Arena Pertarungan Tersebut, Lalu Suara para Digimon yang Mulai Berevolusi Kembali menjadi tingkat In-Training mereka mulai terdengar. Bukan hanya Di Gradias Colloseum Saja, namun kejadian ini juga terjadi di Seluruh Kota File , para Digimon mulai kembali ke bentuk In-Training mereka saat suara petir itu mulai terdengar.

Digimon milik Raita dan Ryu pun mulai berubah ke bentuk In-Training mereka, yaitu BlackKuramon dan Nyokimon. Raita dan Ryu pun terkejut melihatnya, mereka pun sadar bahwa para Digimon yang datang ke Gradias Colloseum pun ikut Berubah ke bentuk In-Training mereka.

Lalu Sebuah Awan Hitam yang berputar-putar pun mulai Muncul di atas mereka semua dan Dalam sekejap Seluruh Aliran listrik pun mulai Mati. Seluruh kota mulai Panik, begitu juga dengan orang-orang dan Para Digimon yang ada di Gradias Colloseum. Dan Seketika Semuanya pun terasa Mengambang, melayang. Perlahan-lahan Seluruh Kota pun mulai Dihisap oleh awan tersebut termasuk para Manusia dan Digimon di dalamnya.

Raita pun ikut terhisap, dan saat Ia melihat BlackKuramon, Digimon miliknya, Ia pun mencoba untuk meraihnya. Keduanya pun mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuh mereka sementara mereka berdua Bersama yang Lain dan Kota itu mulai terhisap oleh Lubang Hitam yang muncul secara tiba-tiba diatas mereka semua. Keduanya hampir dapat meraih satu sama lain Hingga...

#Greb!

Raita pun berhasil memegang Tubuhnya yang Bulat dengan Kaki Seperti Ubur-ubur yang Dimilikinya. Tubuh digimon itu pun dipeluknya dengan Erat saat mereka berdua tersedot ke sebuah Lubang gelap dengan Dasarnya sebuah titik kecil cahaya.

Otak mereka serasa berputar saat tersedot, namun Kegelapan yang menyelimuti lubang tersebut mulai menghilang saat mereka bisa melihat Awan dan Matahari yang berada diatas kepala mereka, menerangi sebuah peradaban yang belum pernah mereka lihat Sebelumnya. Sebuah peradaban yang bertahan sebelum Digimon dikenal oleh Seluruh manusia, Sebuah Peradaban pada Tahun 2009..

The End (Later)...

* * *

><p>Yes ! OK Akhirnya Intronya Jadi Juga *Whew*...<p>

Dan Bagi pembaca-pembaca yang nungguin Update Chapter 4 Battle Network, Maaf yan harus dikecewakan, tapi Battle Network tidak akan Di-Update Lagi *Hiks* dikarenakan Akunya yang Malas dan gak tau harus ngelanjutin dari mana (Sekali Lagi Gomen Ya !).

Chapter 2 Mungkin akan Keluar Kurang Dari seminggu, Jadi Stay-tune ya ~!

Selamat Tinggal ~!

#PLak!

Eh... Maksudnya Sampai Jumpa Lagi ~!


End file.
